


For the life of our son (Translation)

by redangeleve



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: The story begins in the Palace of the Elvenking after Thorin and his dwarves were captured by the elves. Thranduil refuses Thorin to continue his journey to Erebor, because he`s expecting a child from him, but Thorin does not believe him, and breaks out of the dungeon with his men. Thranduil, who suspects the worst, follows him and witnesses the last fight between Thorin and the white orc.





	For the life of our son (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For the life of our son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120150) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve). 



> I`m not a native speaker, so if there are any mistakes in the story, I`m really sorry. I was asked if there`s no chance to read my stories in english, so i`ve tried my best to translate them. Please be kind, my school days a long gone.

For the life of our son

 

Things we lost to the flames  
Things we`ll never see you again  
All that we`ve amassed  
Sits before us, shattered into ash

(Bastille, Things we lost to the fire)

 

Radiant blue eyes drifted into the icy blue of his counterpart. Neither of them dared to blink and the air seemed to vibrate, the atmosphere in the throne room was so tense. Finally, it was Thranduil who looked away first. "Leave us alone," the Elvenking pointed out to the guards standing to the right and left of Thorin, whereupon the men withdrew with a last bow to the throne where the king was sitting. Only Legolas was still vigilantly watching the dwarf, when his father's voice let him turn around. "You too, Legolas."

"No Adar, that would be foolish," protested the Elvenprince. "If he attacks you ..."

"... I'll know how to fight back," Thranduil said coolly. "He's just a dwarf, unarmed and tied. Go, Legolas and see for the others. "

It was easy to see that Legolas wasn`t happy with his father`s order, but he obeyed and finally withdrew. A long moment of silence arose, while Thorin was still standing at the same spot, looking with clenched jaws over to the throne, which stood a little higher. The Elvenking had closed his eyes and pressed the brigde of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, as if he had a headache, then he straightened and breathed audibly.

"You should not have come," said Thranduil, opening his eyes and rising from the throne.

"All we wanted was to cross this cursed forest," Thorin exclaimed, grunting his teeth as he watched as the Elvenking descended the steps of the platform.

"To go where?" Asked Thranduil, when he had almost reached the dwarf. "To the Lonely Mountain? Drive the dragon out of the hermit? I've heard the stories, Thorin, and I have to tell you it's madness, what you're up to. "

"What`s the matter?" The dwarf haunted the other man. "If I live or die, you don´t care."

"This is not true, Thorin," said Thranduil, who was now standing in front of Thorin.

"Why did you abandon me then?" Demanded the dwarf to know and in his voice lay all the pain and the disappointment he had felt in the years since. "You did nothing to save us from the dragon."

Ashamed, Thranduil lowered his gaze. "That was a mistake, I know, but I did it to protect my men. Nobody can fight a dragon, Thorin, nor we elves. "

"This time we will find a way, if the beast is actually still alive," replied the dwarf stubbornly. "Let's just happen."

"I can´t," Thranduil replied, looking very tired. "I can´t watch you run into your ruin."

"Why, what do you care about?" Thorin burst out.

"I care because of him." The Elvenking muttered a few soft words, then the air blurred around him. When Thorin could see again, Thranduil had changed. He was still wearing the same clothes, but where the middle of the Elf had previously been slender, a distinct curve had developed.

Thorin stared at the changed appearance before him with a frown. "I do not understand," he confessed. "What kind of devilry ist this?"

"I'm expecting a child from you," the Elvenking explained.

"That's impossible," Thorin said at once. "We have not been together since Smaug attacked Erebor!"

"That's right," Thranduil agreed.

"But that's been hundred seventy years ago," the dwarf said.

"Thorin, the body of an elf is different from that of a dwarf or a human," declared Thranduil. "If circumstances so require, I can influence certain processes, can slow my breath when no air is present, can lower my body temperature if icy temperatures require so and can delay the approach of a child if the father can´t be found. I've been looking for you everywhere since Thrór's death. "

"Azog wanted to finish what he had started, so I kept myself hidden," grumbled Thorin, still staring disbelievingly at Thranduil's midst. "How do I know you speak the truth?"

Unconsciously, Thranduil put a hand over his developing belly. "I can not give you more than my word, but I have no reason to lie."

"Perhaps you want to acquire the treasures yourself while you leave us in the dungeon," Thorin suspected bitterly.

"So bad do you think of me? But you're wrong, "Thranduil said. "All I want is to know you safe, at least until the child is born. If you still want to go, I will let you go your way. "

"You can´t be serious," shouted the dwarf. "Do you really want me to wait a hundred more years?"

"Not a hundred years, Thorin," Thranduil corrected the other man. "If I stop to suppress my body, the child will be born in three months."

"No way," Thorin protested. "I will not stay here a day longer than necessary."

The Elvenking sighed. "Then you leave me no choice but to hold you against your will."

Thorin's mouth hardend. "So you take us prisoners?"

"I do what I need to do and if you do not remain voluntary, then as a prisoner," Thranduil explained the options.

The dwarf's eyes sparkled with rage. "Is that your last word?"

"My last," confirmed the Elvenking, then turned away. "Guards!" At once two tall elves came into the room and bowed to Thranduil. "Bring the dwarf to the others."

"Yes, my King." The guards stepped to Thorin's sides and grabbed him by the shoulders to get him out of the room, but the dwarf shook their hands off. "I will find a way out of this," he growled to the Elvenking, "I swear to you."

XXXXXX

"What did the Elvenking want from you?" Asked Balin, after the guards had shut Thorin into his cell.

"Nothing," the dwarf growled irritably. "Elvendevilry, to confuse my senses, nothing more. But he could not deceive me. "

With these words, Thorin turned away and went over to the straw bag, which was to serve him as a bed. The other dwarfs, who realized that it was better to leave him alone now, continued talking softly, leaving Thorin to his thoughts.

Damned Thranduil. In the old days, Thorin would have believed him without hesitation, but that had been before the betrayal of the elves. At the time when Thorin was still young and they secretly met at the edge of the forest to make love and only the sun, the moon, and the stars were witnesses to their passion. Now things were different, and Thorin did not believe a word from Thranduil's lips. It was completely impossible for the Elvenking to carry his child within him. Whatever that was for a spell, Thorin had no time for this foolishness. He had to be at the Lonely Mountain before Durin's day at all costs, and he would certainly not let Thranduil stop him.

XXXXXX

Thorin lived. The certainty flowed like fresh water through his body as Thranduil saw the dwarf on the walls of the fortress under the mountain. Immediately after the guards had told him that the dwarfs had fled, he had summoned his army and sent for Erebor. He did not want to make the same mistake as when he had left the dwarfs to their doom. Since that day, the Elvenking had regretted this decision and not only since he knew that he was caring Thorin's child under his heart. This time he would support Thorin, even though it was possible that it meant death for all of them. Already from afar he had seen the smoke of the burning city, had heard the dragon roar, and feared the worst for Thorin and his dwarfs. He had been all the more relieved when he had learned from the people he had seen in the ruins of the town of Dale that the dragon had been killed.

Thranduil had thought that Thorin, now that he had regained his homeland, was ready to listen to him, not to forgive him, so much he did not expect, but at least to choose some kind of peace for the sake of their child, but far from it. Apparently, Thorin was succumbing to the same blind passion for gold, which had already taken his grandfather's mind. No one was allowed into his kingdom, instead he threatened everything and everyone with death, if anyone dared to approach the Erebor too close, and he was blind and deaf to his arguments and those of men.

The Elvenking put a hand to his middle where the child grew under the armor. He did not want a fight with Thorin's dwarves, not today and on any other day, but a king who was ill with gold sickness had to be stopped at all costs before he plunged them all into misfortune. Deep underground lived far worse things than the dwarfs could imagine. Besides, the news of the death of the dragon would not take long to spread, and when the dark creatures of Mordor would hear of it, the whole earth was in danger. As much as it hurt him, but if Thorin did not want to hear, he would have to convince him otherwise.

XXXXXX

There were just too many. Each time Thranduil had killed an opponent, two new ones would fall upon him. From everywhere the stinking orcs seem to come, the ground was covered with their bodies, but also humans, dwarves and elves were among the dead. How long would their armies be able to withstand the supremacy? Thranduil did not know, had lost sight in the turmoil of the battle. The Eldar looked around, breathing heavily.By the Valar, where was Thorin? He had recently seen the dwarf, together with his companions on a chariot, beating their way through the enemys as they advanced to the Ravenhill. Thranduil had wanted to follow him, but then Bolg with his army had dived in their backs and had made a passage impossible. Thranduil fought forward fiercely.  
He realized that his powers were about to let go, but he still had to try to reach the dwarf somehow. An uncomfortable feeling had taken hold of him and did not let him go. Thorin was in danger, he knew with certainty, and if he did not act now, it could already be too late.

XXXXXX

From a distance, Thranduil could see the fight for survival on the ice, but he was still too far away to intervene. From the corner of his eye he could see Legolas, who inexorably brought death to dozens of enemies, but his strength seemed to slow down, too. Than the luck seemed to change as the eagles approached, but Thranduil had no more eyes for the battle. As fast as he could, he jumped over the ruins of the fortress on his way to the frozen lake, where Thorin fought against the white orc. It seemed as if Azog had the upper hand, but then he broke through the ice, and Thranduil was about to breathe releaved, as he was sure the orc must be dead when Azog suddenly jumped out of the water and attacked Thorin.

No, no!

Thranduil watched with horror as the dwarf went to the ground, and repelled with his last strength the sword that tried to pierce his body. His feet did not seem to touch the ground, Thranduil ran so fast, then he had reached the battlefield just in time to get the final blow Azog was preparing. With a shout, the Elvenking drove his sword with all his strength into the back of the orc, so strong that it sank into him just to the handle. Roaring, Azog left the dwarf lying on the ground and turned around. Blood spurted from his chest, from which the blade stood out, but the white orc was still not dead. With the last force he threw himself on the elf, who deprived of his weapon, had no chance than than to step back. When Azog lifted the sword , Thranduil stumbled backwards, but it was not far enough. The armor gave a crunching sound, as it was bursting under the force of the blow, then Thranduil felt a sharp pain in his body.

The white orc bared his teeth as he raised the sword once more, but before he could hit, a blow split his skull so that Azog collapsed bloody to the ground. Behind him stood Thorin, his eyes wild, raising the sword to strike again, if Azog was still moving, but this time the white ork seemed actually dead. He stared to the skies with open eyes and moved no more. "Thorin, Thorin!" Thranduil's knees gave way so he went to the ground. Trembling with shock, he felt over his split armor, and when he looked at his hands, they were red with blood.

In a split moment, Thorin was with him and went to his knees beside the elf. "Why did you do that?" He asked, looking horrified at the gap from which the blood flowed in streams.

"I wanted to make up for my mistake," Thranduil said painfully. "Could not let him kill you." The Elvenking groaned groggily when a cough made his body tremble and reddened even more red blood.

"Don´t move, do you hear me?" Thorin instructed the elf. "You'll be fine again." He hurriedly tried to open the buckles of the destroyed armor to pull it from Thranduil's shoulders, so that he could see the gaping wound that appeared from Thranduil's chest to his stomach. Even without a scholar Thorin knew the moment he saw it that the injury was fatal. With a curse on his lips, the dwarf slipped out of his mantle and pressed it to the elf's body.

"The child," Thranduil whispered, looking at him intently. "You have to save it."

"I'll get help," Thorin promised. "The healers will take care of it."

"No," insisted the Elvenking. "There is no time. You must get it out now or it will be too late. "The hands of the Eldar trembled as he reached for Thorin, and the dwarf realized with horror that Thranduil's face had lost all its color.

Desperately, Thorin ran a hand through his hair. Ever since he had escaped from Lasgalen's dungeons, he had banished the story Thranduil had told him, but now it was pushing back into his life with all his might. As much as he was reluctant to acknowledge that the Elvenking had told the truth, Thranduil's pleading face only allowed this one conclusion, which was why the dwarf finally gave in. "What do I have to do?"

"You have to cut it out of me, from one side of the pelvis to the other," Thranduil said weakly.

"This is madness," protested the dwarf. "If I cut too deep, I could evade you!"

"If you don´t do it, we both die anyway. Please Thorin, "begged the Elvenking. "I did not carry this child within me so long to lose it today."

"Mahal stand by me," muttered Thorin, then he tore apart the garment of the elf and set the sword just below the arched belly. Blood swelled out as the edge touched the skin and it was not easy to guide Orkcrist so that it did not cut deeper than absolutely necessary. In spite of the pain which he suffered without a doubt, the Elvenking lay quite still, his eyes closed, his jaws tightly pressed, his hands clenched into fists, while Thorin finished his work. Then he let the sword sink, uncertain what to do now.

"You have to grab into me," he barely heard Thranduil's voice. "Get it out of me in the world."

It cost Thorin overcoming to follow the words of the elf, but finally he did as he was told. Contrary to the cold around him, it was warm in Thranduil's body as Thorin groped forward. The child was lying in the pelvis as if it was in a bowl, surrounded by the amniotic sac, so that Thorin did not have to do more than tear the thin membrane open. A splash of liquid leaked out and made his fingers slippery, then he got a tiny head. Gently, Thorin put his fingers under the chin, and pulled carefuly but firmly, until the child slipped into his hands, so that he could easily pull it out.

The baby was tiny in his hands, whining and wet and trembling with cold, so Thorin quickly cut the umbilical cord and pressed it against his chest. "Mahal`s mercy, it's actually a child," he whispered overwhelmed. "You're a miracle, an incredible miracle." Having nothing to wrap the baby in, he quickly opened his shirt to warm it with his body. Only then did he remember the Elvenking, who was soaked with blood on the ice. "Thranduil!" Exclaimed Thorin as he leaned over the weak breathing elf, trying to squeeze the wound close he had caused. "Tell me what I can do."

"You have saved our son, that is enough," breathed the Elvenking barely audibly as he laid his hand on that of the dwarf. His lids fluttered, but he was too weak to be able to open them.

"But there has to be a way," Thorin replied desperately.

"Don´t worry," Thranduil said indistinctly. "I have made my peace with this world. I'm ready."

"But the child .." Thorin began his contradiction.

"... will be in good hands with you. I know you'll protect it with your life. "The corners of his mouth were hardly moving in the attempt to smile but Thorin understood. There was nothing else he could do, except to give Thranduil his blessings.

"I will," Thorin promised, trying not to show that his throat grew tight with grief.

"It's good then." Thranduil squeezed the dwarf's fingers faintly again, then his hand slackened and his head tilted to the side.

"Thranduil? Thranduil, "said Thorin, full of pain, but the Eldar could not hear him anymore. Struggling against the tears that suddenly rose in him, Thorin took the hand of the Elvenking into his and led it to his lips. "Goodbye, Âzyungal."

For a long moment, Thorin simply sat there and spoke a quiet prayer for the elf, until a faint whimpering brought him out of his thoughts. Thorin quickly got back on his heels and began to gently stroke the child, which he held under his shirt to his chest, with his huge hand. Even for a dwarf, the boy was tiny, since he was born before his time, and he protested with all his might, which his little body could muster against being so suddenly thrown into the world. "It's alright," Thorin whispered tenderly as he rocked the child under his shirt. "Everything will be fine again, inúdoy. Don´t be afraid, nobody will harm you. I will not allow it. Even if Adar has left you, 'Adad is still here.”

 

The End 

 

Translation from the website:

islenthatur.wordpress.com

Khûzdul:

Âzungal – Beloved

inúdoy – Son

´Adad – Father

 

Sindarin: 

Adar - Father


End file.
